Voyage to M78
by UltraRae78
Summary: Ultramen have faced many chalenges in their life time,they have come across fire breathing reptiles, humungus sea monsters, and even a mummy, but their soon going to come in contact with something that even ultraman himself could never have prepared for and that something is the U.S.S Enterprise. Please review.


Captain Kirk was in his quarters resting under Doctor McCoy's orders. Bones said, "he had been working too hard and needed a long vacation." Kirk was rather stubborn about it but did as the doctor said. So Kirk was lying on his bed trying hard to rest but finding it not easy when suddenly there was a message from the bridge, Captain to the bridge! Captain to the bridge! Spock's voice. Kirk immediately sat up and pressed the button on the intercom. On my way Spock, said Kirk, quickly getting up and leaving for the bridge.

The Captain had just gotten off the elevator and on to the bridge. What's going on Spock? said Kirk approaching the Vulcan. Captain we are being persuaded by what appears to be a sort of meteorite containing a large quantity of radioactivity, said Spock. Have you tried changing course? Yes, Captain it's staying with us. Mr. Sulu changed speed to warp factor five, we'll see if we can out run it, said Kirk sitting in his Captain's chair. Yes, sir answered Sulu. It's matching our speed and gaining Captain, said Spock looking over to the Captain.

Lieutenant Uhura , open up a communications line and see if we can make contact with this…. thing. Yes, Captain, said Uhura opening a channel. Mr. Spock have you discovered the origin of this radioactive meteorite? That I have not yet to ascertain Captain, but it does not seem to hold any type of intelligent life. It consist mainly of solar power and high radioactivity, no actual mass or concrete substance that I can comprehend. Well just find out as much as you can Spock, of course Captain, said Spock turning back to his controls. Yes, Captain.

Then on the screen appeared this weird, sparkling glowing object in the shape of an asteroid. Once looking in over Uhura has it made any attempt to contact us. No, Captain, I've sent several messages but there's no answer. Well, then we'll have to take action. Mr. Chekov ready phasers and fire on my demand. Phasers ready Captain, said Chekov. If it continues on our course we'll attack. Mr. Sula change speed to warp six. Changing speed to warp six, sir. It is still pursuing Captain, said Spock, not looking away from his controls. Prepare to fire phaseres. And when Kirk was about to say "fire" suddenly the object caused a flash of bright light blinding everyone. Then the ship seemed to spin around and everyone blacked out.

Different location; on a Planet three million light years from earth. A young ultraman is approaching his superior commander. Commander Zoffy I was just circling the Planet when I came across this strange man made aircraft floating lifelessly in our orbit. A human vessel? said Zoffy bewildered. Yes, sir. And what do you suppose it's doing here. I don't know, but I better send someone to see if there's any life aboard. I can go sir. Very well, you go Mebius, then report back to me. Giving a quick nod, Mebius quickly left to examine the vessel.

Different location back on the enterprise. Kirk was rubbing his eyes trying to get his vision right. What happened Spock? I don't know Captain, but that so called meteor seems to have transported us into another galaxy. A time warp?, asked Kirk. Unlikely Captain, the star date on our instruments' has not change. Though, I admit the affect was rather similar to that of the time when we were struck by the dark star and were cast into the 1960's of your earth time. Yes, but where are we not. Mr. Sulu our coordinates. Captain, we appear to be almost… three million light years from our former destination, said Sulu. Everyone, except Spock shows a look of surprise . Kirk punches his intercom. Doctor McCoy has there been any casualties. Three minor ones nothing serious. But, what was that it felt like the whole ship was spinning out? Kirk hits another button. Scotty report, has there been any damage. Aye, Captain one whole engine suddenly went dead, it'll take hours to recharge it. How many hours? Five at least, said Scotty. Do it as quick you can, Kirk out. Mr. Spock has there been any contamination of radioactivity aboard. None that I can recall Captain, we were very fortunate.

Yes except for the fact that one of our engines are dead and we're stranded here until further notice said Kirk sarcastically. Lieutenant Uhura, are your communications still functioning properly? Yes, they are Captain, said Uhura.

Then send a message to star fleet an tell them what happened and that we'll get back on course as soon as the engine has been repaired. Yes, sir sending message to star fleet. Captain we appear to be orbiting some sort of planet, said Chekov suddenly while looking at their coordinates. What kind of planet? I don't know Captain, like nothing we have ever encountered. Put it on screen, Kirk ordered. Yes, Captain. Then what appears on the screen a moment later left everyone speechless with a look of astonishment. It was an incredible planet of light, like nothing they had ever seen before. Fascinating, Spock finally said, in a very low voice with a look of wonder. Spock have you ever…began Kirk in almost a whisper. Never Captain, it's like nothing we've ever come across, said Spock in a quiet but straight tone. It's so beautiful Captain, said Uhura. Well looks can be deceiving so I suggest we examine it more closely. What's the atmosphere Spock. Oxygen and hydrogen Captain. Kirk hit a button. Scotty is the trasporter room working. Aye, Captain it seems to be in working order. Good then stand by in case we decide to beam down to the planet we're orbiting. Will do Captain, over and out, said Scotty signing off. Captain there seems to be a powerful energy light source on the surface of the planet, said Spock. Is it safe to beam down?

I'd say that the extremeness of the light could and would be very harmful to our bodies and could even result in death. Well does any kind of life exist on it? Fascinating, Captain I am picking up very large and extremely powerful life forms on the planet surface, from what my instruments say there is an entire civilization of these beings on the planet. Captain now I am picking up one proceeding from the planet at an incredible rate.

Captain look! Uhura suddenly gasped. On their screen was a giant silver and red humanoid. While most of them was sitting there with their mouths open when Doctor McCoy comes in. Hey. Jim I must wanted to tell you. He stops when he sees the strange life form in front of their ship. What in the blazes-, Jim what is that and where the heck are we! I intend to find out.

Page 7 and 8

Then suddenly the red and silver humanoid started talking to them. I am Mebius, Ultraman Mebius. I live in the Land of Light. Kirk looked confused. Ultraman? "What is an Ultraman?" Ultramen protect the universe from evil and we especially try to protect your earth. Well about this place and your kind, we would very much like to study and learn about it. We always wish to gain knowledge about new forms of life. So if you would tell us more about you and your kind we'd appreciate it, said Kirk, getting interested . Perhaps all in good time but my mission was to see what your ship was doing here and if there was any life aboard. When I first saw your ship it was floating dead in space.

We had been hit by some strange meteor and it had transported us here very far from our own galaxy and we can't return until one of our engines has been repaired. Well until your engine is repaired you may learn as much as you like about us and how we came to be. We had considered to beam down to your planet in our transporter machine, but the extreme light from the planet could prove very deadly to us. Mebius paused a moment but then said, I'm well aware that the planets light is dangerous to humans but how could you possibly have known, very few humans have ever been here.

We discovered it on our ships scanners, it allows us information on such objects as your planet for instants. The atmosphere, power sources, life and other such facts. Mm… your craft is very well equipped and is more advanced than any ship I've seen and I've seen a lot. I'd assure you perfect safety. A force field would be created that would protect you from the light rays.

Kirk thought a moment then looked at Spock who then looked at him. Kirk looked back at the Ultraman. Do you guarantee the absolute safety of my crew men? You would all be perfectly safe, said Mebius.

Allow me to discuss it with my first officer. Mebius gave a simple nod and turned away slightly. Spock what do you think? Captain we may never have another experience such as this again, I strongly suggest we go. "Now just a minute Spock! Jim we don't know anything about these Ultramen as you call them. And all that about… protecting earth and caring so much about humans, doesn't that sound a little odd to you?" said McCoy all charged up.

I suppose it does sound a little far fetched, but as Spock said we may never have such an opportunity again.

But do you really think it's wise-the doctor was cut off by spock.

"Pardon me doctor , Spock started, but I believe it's part off our job is to take risk".

That may be Spock, but some risk just aren't necessary.

Gentlemen, I believe it is our sworn duty to seek out new life and new civilization and to go where no man has gone before, so we must take the risk for all man kind, Kirk said sternly.

McCoy sighed in defeat.

Kirk turned to the alien on the screen." Mebius, we have decided to take you up on your offer. As soon as the force field is ready we'll prepare to beam down".

Very good, but first I must consult with my comrades. When you have gotten the force field on your scanners you may as you say "beam down".

We'll be ready.

They watched as the ultraman zoomed down to the planet at rocket speed.

"Scotty, is the transporter room ready"? Kirk spoke over the bridge communicator.

Aye, captain, Scotty answered.

"Prepare to beam down four". Kirk turned to the crew. Spock, McCoy, and Checov your with me. Let's go. We'll wait in the transporter room until we have locked onto the force field.

"Excuse me, captain"! said Uhura standing up.

Yes, lieutenant.

Captain, I was just wondering if I could have permission to go too.

"Well, lieutenant we need somebody on the communications board…but if you really wanted to go this time I suppose you could". Kirk then presses his button again. "Scotty prepare to beam down five".

Different location: The Land of light.

Commander Zoffy! Mebius pretty much shouted as he approached the ultra who was standing with three of his other comrades.

"I see you have returned, Mebius", spoke the older ultra.

"Yes, commander. And that vessel hovering over our planet is containing hundreds of human lives".

A human vessel? asked one of the ultras with an eye slugger on his head.

That's right Seven, Mebius had discovered it earlier, but it had appeared to be lifeless then, Zoffy said looking to Seven.

"How could it have gotten so far out into the galaxy and what's it doing here? Are you sure it's not an alien ship in disguise"? asked the ultraman with two horns.

"I'm certain, master Taro. I've spoken to the humans myself. They didn't come here on purpose and they can't leave until their ship has been repaired".

"How did the get out here"? asked ultraman.

"They said a meteorite was the cause of it".

How strange, said Zoffy in a low voice.

"Their very eager to learn more about us and our world".

"Oh"? asked Zoffy.

"So I told them they could come to the planet surface".

"You what", said Taro madly

Well, I thought- Mebius started but was cut off by Zoffy.

"What made you think you could do that without even informing us of the situation first? Are they even aware that our planets light could kill them", Zoffy shouted in half rage.

"Yes, but I told them that we could create a force field that would protect them. So why not"?

I don't see the harm it could cause, said ultraman.

Zoffy, sighed before saying, I suppose since you've already invited them…

"Thank you, commander Zoffy. They will transport down as soon as the force field is ready."

"We'll be ready to receive their ship", said Ultraseven.

"Actually they won't be landing their ship here. They have the modern ability to transport themselves down threw some sort off beaming motion."

"Really? They weren't able to do that during my time on earth, off course I would expect that they would have industrialized since then", said Taro.

"Well, they will probably have many questions so should be prepared to answer them", said Zoffy.

Five minutes later they had created the force field and the enterprise has locked onto it and are now beaming down five to that location. Once they had beamed down they looked at their surroundings with great amazement and curiosity.

"Just look at this place", said checov being the first to speak.

"Isn't this the most incredible place you've ever seen", said Uhura.

Then they suddenly heard some voices. "Come on! Hurry up!"They all turned to see two ultras running by, children by the looks of them.

"Maybe in some respects their a lot like us", Kirk said watching," they have children that run and play much like…"Kirk stopped when he sensed that somebody was behind him. He quickly turned around and was surprised to see a young human." Who are you"?

"I am Mirai, but you may know me better as ultraman Mebius".

Kirk was speechless for a moment with a look of confusion. "How…could..?"

Mirai chuckled before saying, "{I apologize , I'm afraid I have neglected to explane to you that we can take the form of a human".

"So you are…Mebius"? Kirk asked still confused.

"Yes", Mirai responded.

"Do you all have the ability to change into human forms"?, asked McCoy.

"All of us can, but not all of us do. Sometimes we have a human host or we just take a human form".

"You mean you use humans by stealimg their bodies"? said McCoy becoming mad.

"Of course not. We do not steal their bodies we merely share them while causing no harm to the actual human. In fact, joining with a human could save their life if they are dying and that was the reason for many ultramen joining with them".

"I believe you informed us while we were still on the bridge, that the ultramen are naturally proned to protect the earth and humans in general", said Spock.

"That's right" answered Miria.

"Would you be so kind as to explain, why this is so"? asked Spock.

Yes, and if it's true what you say about being "guardian of the earth" then how is it that we've never been inquired of such a conspiracy of monsters attacking the earth and then silver giants coming to the rescue, Said Kirk strongly.

Most of our battles didn't go beyond Tokyo Japan, said Mirai starting to get irritated.

Then two humans and an ultraman appearing to be human sized approached the group.

"Welcome to the land of light, my name is Shin Hayata, but here I am known as Ultraman."

"How do you do, I'm James. T Kirk, captain of the U.S.S enterprise".

"Yes, Mebius has spoken of you, and this is Dan Moraboshi", Hayata said while gesturing a hand to Dan.

"But, here I am called Ultraseven".

"And this is ultraman Taro who is at your human size", Hayata gestured to Taro. But, Taro didn't say anything, he probably didn't even hear Hayata say his name. He couldn't take his eyes of the only female in the group. He just gazed at her beauty and thought she was the most amazing woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He wanted to look at her forever , until he finally noticed Hayata looking at him trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yes", Taro said trying to snap back into reality.

"I was just introducing you"

"Oh, right I'm ultraman Taro and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance".

Hayata, looked at Taro for a moment with suspicion but then looked back at the others.

"I hope you enjoy your visit here, feel free to ask any questions you like just be sure you stay within the force field".

I thank you for your hospitality, and I hope that we will benefit from any new knowledge that you are willing to bestow upon us, said Kirk politely.

Hayata, gave a small nod then looked at, Mirai." be sure to show them as much of the city as possible, this force field should reach far enough for them to see a great deal. I shall check back later to see how your doing".

Mirai, gives a little bow and the three start to walk away, and just as their walking away Taro turns his head to see the woman of his attention being lead away with the others by, Mirai. He let's out a small sigh of disappointment knowing that he's probably never going to see her again and get a chance to know her.

Different location in another galaxy.

The same meteorite that the enterprise had seen before is now becoming it's true form. It appears to be a very large creature with a beak very similar to that of one of ultraman Taros old enemies, except now it looks more ferocious and mutated, but it was still the same one, it was Birdon.

His ship was going to transport him to the land of light, but the enterprise got in the way transporting them instead.

"I would be terrorizing the land of light already if it wasn't for that annoying ship", Birdon groweled. "It will take longer now, but I will get there, I will have my revenge on ultraman Taro"!

Back at M-78

Mirai, had shown the crew of the enterprise the outside of the colosseum, the space garrison and the plasma spark tower. Mirai had a bit of trouble with Spock's scientific questions, but he was pretty bright so he was always able to give him some good answer.

While, they were pacing by the plasma spark tower, Taro from a far off ledge starred at the group, from where he was he could pretty much see the whole city, but all he really saw was the mysterious beauty that the strangers had brought with them. He just couldn't get his mind of her no matter how much he tried. He also couldn't figure out why he suddenly had this strange feeling inside of him, it almost felt as if he were sick.

Then suddenly someone hit him in the back of the shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Taro". What's up? it was Zero.

This startled him for a moment, but then in a dull voice he answered, "Nothing really".

Zero, took a step back, wondering why he was acting strange, and then looked down at the city. suddenly his eyes fell on the crew of the enterprise.

"Hey, those must be the humans I heard about, Zero said stepping closer, my dad already filled me in on why their here".

Taro, just sighed without acknowledging what Zero had just said.

"Hey, Taro, what's wrong, your not usually so lame. Do you at least want to take about what's bothering you"?

Taro, gave him an odd look, "what makes you think somethings bothering me"?

"Well, because, your acting weirder than normal and you seem to be focusing on those new humans. We've had humans here before what makes these any different".

Taro, looks over at him sternly, "Nothing , absolutely nothing! And theres nothing bothering me either, okay"?!

Taro, then turns from Zero and begins to walk away.

"Sure, there's not" , said Zero sarcastically.

Taro, stops and takes a deep breath before turning to face Zero.

"Okay, fine. But, if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself".

"Sure, now what's wrong with you".

Taro, sighs again before saying, "it has something to do with the humans as you probably have quest. To be more specific it's about the…the girl", Taro stuttered nervously.

Girl? What girl, said Zero confused.

"The human girl of course"!, said Taro impatiently.

"Oh, that one, I barely even noticed her".

"How could you possibly not notice her"! Taro shouted starting to get mad.

"Now just calm down! I don't get it, why is it so important that I…wait a minute", Zero stared at Taro warily for a moment then looked down at the humans and back to Taro again and started to grin.

"What is it", said Taro frustrated.

"Do you mean to tell me that..that you…and the girl?..," Zero tried to keep himself from laughing, "so you're trying to say that your in…love"!? Zero said emphasizing the word.

Taro rubbed his forehead in embarrassment and crossed his arms trying to look firm.

"Well, so what if I am, I don't see what's so humorous about it. Just because I happen to think a girl is…well, uh.."

"Attractive", Zero finished.

"Well..Yes".

"I guess it's because it's so unlike you, I mean it's so bizarre and unbelievable. You've never shown any interest in girls before, at least nothing that I've ever noticed. No offence, but your just not the type, I just couldn't see that girl falling for you".

"What makes you say that? I don't think I'm "that" bad looking".

"It's not that, exactly."

"Well, what exactly?"

"It's just that she's a..a human and your an ultraman", Zero stuttered.

"So? Ultramen have married humans before what makes this any different?"

"Have you even talked to this girl yet?"

"Uh, no".

"Do you know her name?"

"Well, no, but"-Taro was cut off.

"Then don't you think you should at least talk and get to know her first before you decide that you love her, unless of course your to chicken to even do that".

Taro, looked at Zero fiercely but then realized that he was a little nervous about it. Zero, could tell from Taros expression that he was right and smiled with satisfaction.

"So it's true then?" Zero said with glee." Your in love with this girl you've never met and your too afraid to even tell her."

Taro, made an angry fist with one hand before shouting, "I'm not! I'll go see her right now."He turned infuriated and started to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Taro, stopped and turned sideways with his head to, Zero."What?" Taro said sharply.

"Good luck", Zero, said with a smile.

Taro, sighed getting over his anger. "Thanks, Zero".

Zero, gave a nod and then Taro left. Zero, looked out at the city and said to himself, "boy, has this been a crazy day."

Mirai, had shown the crew of the enterprise everything that he was able to from within the force field.

"I hope you have all enjoyed the tour."

"Yes, very much and we thank you for it," Kirk said holding out his hand for mirai to shake which he did.

"This has been a very fascinating and beneficial trip captain, we must of course record this in our log for further study once we return to the ship," said Spock.

"Spock, can't you forget research for one moment and just appreciate the beauty of this place," said McCoy in his complaining voice.

"Beauty, doctor, is not that of great importance, it is perhaps pleasurable, but-"Spock was cut off .

"Oh, save it, Spock!" Said McCoy sharply, "one thing I don't need is another one of your lectures of logic."

"Gentlemen, please save your bickering till after we'er back on the ship. I'll contact Scotty and see if the ship is ready," Kirk says taking out his transmitter. "Hello, Scotty is the ship ready?"

"Just about, Captain, it should only take about thirty minutes now."

"Okay, Scotty, Kirk out."Kirk looked to Mirai as if asking if they could stay longer.

"You may look around longer if you like, I must go report to commander Zoffy. I will be back shortly."

Mirai, then turned around with his back to them, brought up his left hand and puts his right one over his mebius brace on his rist, he then brings it down then throws his left hand straight up while shouting, "Mebius!"

Everyone had to cover their faces to shield them from the light and once it died down they were able to see the glowing figure of Mebius just before he took off.

"Fasinating," was the only thing spock said.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be leaving in about half an hour so be ready. Mister Spock may I speak with you for a minute." Kirk said while walking a few yards away with Spock following.

McCoy, walked off in another direction leaving Uhura and Checov by themselves.

"Oh, have you ever seen such an amazing place?," said Uhura in a dreamy voice.

"Never, it's very extraordinary and everyone seems quite friendly," answered Checov.

"Yes, but I'm curious to know if their capable of the same emotions as us, like love and affection."

"I don't see why not" 

Taro, was walking out of the colosseum and suddenly stopped when he felt something wasn't right. He sensed trouble and danger, but he didn't know why. Everything seemed to be fine. He started to walk again when he saw Uhura and another guy talking.

"Okay, I can do this," Taro thought to himself as he entered the force field and converted to human size. He hesitated as he approached her from behind. Checov was the first to notice him then Uhura turned and was a bit surprised to see him at first, not knowing how long he'd been standing there.

"Oh, hello, Um…I believe we met earlier," said Uhura unsure knowing that many ultramen may look alike .

"That's right, I'm ultraman Taro….and may I ask your name?' said Taro beginning to stutter.

"Oh, of course, I'm lieutenant Uhura of the star ship enterprise and this is ensign Checov."

"How do you do?" said Checov.

Taro, didn't seem to notice Checov and was only concentrating on, Uhura.

"Uh, lieutenant I think I'll go check with the captain to see how much time we have,"said Checov warily.

"Okay, Checov," said Uhura barely giving him a look.

Checov, eyed Taro suspiciously before walking in the direction of the captain.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Taro broke it by saying,"So is Uhura your first name?"

"No, my first name is Nyota."

"Oh, well that's a real nice name too."

She gave him a warm smile that almost made him melt, he then quickly changed the subject.

"So…what's your position on your space vessel?"

"My position? well, I'm a lieutenant in charge of communications, and what about you?"

"Me? I'm a teacher. I teach young ultras how to use their powers in combat."

"Oh? You must like that."

"Yes, I do very much. In fact Mebius,"your guide" is a student of mine and I think out of all my students he had the most potential."

"I'm sure he's very good if he's a student of yours," said uhura sweetly.

Taro, would have blushed if he could, but he could feel his hands sweating and began rubbing them together behind his back hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Indeed, he is, but he does not quite compare to, ultraman Zero, who is one of our planets strongest heroes. Zero, defeated ultraman Baliel our great nemesis."

"Did you train him, ultraman Zero that is?"

"No, he was trained by ultraman Leo, who is another excellent fighter. Leo and his brother Astra are both members of the ultra brothers in our the space garrison."

"Speaking of brothers Taro, do you have any family here, like a wife and children?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. My parents are ultra Father, who his head of the space garrison and ultra Mother, who is a medic, but their real names are Ken and Mary. I also have an adopted brother named Ace and all the ultra brothers are my brothers in arms so their kind of like my family too."

"That's very nice, Taro, but If you don't mind me asking, have you ever thought about relationships like marriage?"

Taro, couldn't believe she was actually talking about that and he wasn't sure how to answer her. He had never given much thought to relationships and marriage. Until today that is, but he couldn't tell her that, at least not yet.

"I…I've never given much thought to the subject, Uhura-."

"Nyota, please," uhura cut in.

"Um, Nyota," Taro finished.

Uhura, thought she was just interested in Taro for the purpose of learning more about his species mating rituals, but as they talked and without realizing it she became interested in Taro himself. She began to feel a connection with him. she wasn't seeing him as an bizzare alien from a far off galaxy, she saw him as the very kind and understanding person he truly is.

"I hope that ship isn't ready too soon," Uhura thought to herself.

Different location not far from the land of light.

Hahaha! Soon I shall have my vengeance! said Birdon as he's beginning to close in on the land of light. I will make ultraman Taro wish he had never been born, he will suffer a slow torturous death. Hahahaha!

"Captain Kirk, has your ship been made ready yet," said Mirai as he approached.

"It should be very soon now, but do you by any chance know where the rest of my crew has gotten too. Spock and Checov are here with me."

"I don't know, but they must not be far."

"I'm right here, Jim," said McCoy approaching.

"Oh, there you are,"Kirk took another look around, "but, where's lieutenant Uhura"

"Last I saw her ,captain she was with this other ultraman over there," said Checov.

"What do you mean? what other ultraman?"

"Well, I don't remember his name sir, but he wore a cape and had two horns on top of his head. I think you were introduced to him earlier."

"It must have been master Taro, started Mirai, he's one of our trainers."

"Well, would you mind finding him so we can find our lieutenant," said Kirk impatiently.

Taro and Uhura; however, lost complete track of time. Taro was able to show her the inside of the colosseum where he trains his students and Uhura loved watching the kids train, they reminded her so much of human children.

"They look so cute," said Uhura watching a couple of kinder gardeners.

Taro, breathed a long sigh, he felt so comfortable around her and was no longer nervous. It then suddenly dawned on him that she would be leaving soon and he would probably never see her again. He felt his heat sink as he stared at the floor with his shoulders sagging. Uhura, looked over at him wondering what was the matter.

"Is he okay, did I say something wrong," Uhura thought to herself as she laid a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"Is anything wrong?"

Taro, felt himself tense up from her touch, he gave her a quick glance then looked back down at the floor not wanting to look into her eyes.

"It's just that…your going to be leaving soon…and I'll never see you again," said Taro sadly.

Uhura, thought about this for a moment has if just realizing it herself.

"Well…don't look at it that way. We don't have to say goodbye forever. Perhaps we'll meet again. Maybe, you could even visit us on earth someday," Uhura said trying to comfort him.

Taro, gave a sad sigh before saying," perhaps".

Uhura, reached down and took his hand in hers. This surprised Taro, causing his heart to skip a beat. Uhura, made him look right into her eyes and said," if two people truly care about each other then they will always be together, no matter how far apart they are".

Taro, tried to find the right words to say when he saw Mebius running up to them. Where have you two been? Mebius was staring at them oddly and Taro realized why when he noticed they were still holding hands. They quickly released their grips and tried to look ordinary.

I'm not interrupting anything am I? Of course not. What was it you wanted Mebius? Their waiting for Miss Uhura. Oh, well then I guess I better get going. Uhura began walking and looked back to Taro. Would you walk me back Ultraman Taro? Very well, Nyo-uh, I mean Miss Uhura. "I can walk her back if you want",said Mebius.

No, that's alright, I have some free time anyway, said Taro trying to sound like his normal self. He began walking back with her and tried not to stand too close to her since he knew Mebius would be watching.

There you are. What took you so long?, the captain said annoyed. I'm sorry sir, I got…side tracked, said Uhura glancing over to Taro. Well the tours over it's time to get going. Scotty, prepare to beam up landing party. Captain! We've picked up something heading straight towards the planet at rocket speed! Is it possible Scotty that it's an Ultra being? No, Captain according to our scanners it's a-Captain! it's the same meteor from before that knocked us here! And it's picking up speed.

Scotty, hurry and beam us aboard! Scotty! Captain it's fired at us and the transporter has been completely knocked out. I can't bean ya aboard. I'm doing all I can to keep this ship all in one piece. Scotty, you just take care of my ship. I'll make sure you fire phasers on full power. We did Captain, but it didn't cause the slightest bit of damage. But, we'll give her all she's got!

Do what you can, Kirk out! Kirk closes his transmitter and walks to Tarp, can your people stop that thing before it destroys my ship? We can try. "Do that"! said Kirk in a demanding way.

"The object has now entered the atmosphere and its hurling to the ground, with immense speed, Captain!"said Spock in a stern but calm way. "prepare to fire phasers!" said Kirk taking out his phaser along with everyone else. Fire! They all fired at it just before it made impact half way into the ground This surprised the Ultras who were nearby but they quickly prepared to fight not knowing what was going to happen next. A few Ultraman began approaching the mysterious object, but immediately backed off and went into fighting stance when it began to glow red. It started to have motion and caused the ground to shake with everyone bracing themselves. The thing stood up and formed a hideous bird like creature with a beak and extremely long sharp claws, it let out a piercing screech.

Taro looked on in shock as he yelled, "Birdon!" "What in sams hill is that!?" said McCoy bewildered. "Whatever it is it can't be good, let's just hope these guys can handle it," said Kirk. "Well let's hope so since battling 500 ft monsters is a little out of our line," said McCoy sarcastically. "Taro, can your people stop that thing?" said Uhura concerned. Without a moments hesitation, Taro, quickly resumed to his normal seize and left, determined to destroy Birdon once and for all. Kirk and the others watched in suspense as they saw every Ultraman that attacked Birdon get swatted away like flies. This Birdon, was much larger and evidently stronger than the former one. Ultraman Mebius got into fighting position and charged him, attempting to punch him in the chest but was stopped when a pair of massive claws clutched his arm. Mebius wailed in agony sinking to his knees. Birdon released him when a beam hit him in the back, he turned around two ultramen standing side by side. It was ultraman Leo and ultraman Zero. Zero had fired the beam. Leo-Zero! shouted Mebius as he held his injured arm. "We thought you could use a little help. Now let's see how tough this guy really is. said Zero jumping up and sending a flying kick to Birdon's head and Leo following with a kick in the stomach and two sharp punches in the chest. Leo then grabbed his beak with both hands and sent his knees into his gut. Birdon lifted his powerful claws and swept Leo across the face with them, knocking him to the ground. Zero ran up from behind and kicked him twice before grabbing the back of his neck trying to throw him down, but Birdon reached back gripped Zeros arms and threw him over his head slamming Zero to the ground. Leo, who was getting to his feet by now, ran to the side of Birdon ( who was still arched over Zero) delievered a harsh kick to the face knocking him back, then shot him with a septum ray hitting him in the shoulder. Birdon shrieked and was about to shoot fire at Leo when Zero sprung to his feet and threw both his eye sluggers at him. He dodged one with the other one slicing down his arm creating a bad wound causing him to shriek in pain. "Zero let's create a double flasher!" said Leo. Okay!

They both got into position with Zero placing his hands together straight over his head and Leo over lapsing them with his own. They then shot a double flasher but Birdon created a deflector shield sending it right back at them. They were both barely able to dodge it in time. We're going to need to find a different approach, Zero. "Yeah, but what?" said zero standing right in front of Leo with his back to Birdon. He then shot a fire ball at Zero.

Zero, look out! Leo tried to warn him but the fire ball hit him in the back making him bang into Leo almost causing them both to fall. Leo had a firm grip on Zeros shoulders and tried to straighten him up. Zero, are you okay?! Yeah I'm fine said Zero in a grunting voice. I can still fight said Zero. Pulling away from Leo's strong grip. But, once he pulled away he nearly collapsed just to be caught by Leo. Zero, much of your energy has been drained, you can't go on much longer. Let the other Ultra brothers handle this thing. And as he said this Ultraman Taro appeared and jumped in front of Birdon ready for action. "Ah, if it isn't my old nemisis, we meet again." said Birdon. It's over for you, Birdon. Why have you come back? Because, I want revenge, and I've been building up my strength all these years. I'm twice as powerful as I was at our last meeting and now I'm finally going to destroy you and everyone close to you, ha ha ha ha!

Taro felt his rage rising rapidly as he plunged into the side of Birdons face with his fist, kicked him numerous times, grabbed his beak with one hand and his neck with the other and tried to throw him to the ground, but wasn't able. Instead Birdon hit him in the back with his claws then grabbed one of his arms and swung him into a building causing him to fall face down.

Taro moaned and groaned a bit, but fought to get to his feet. He charged Birdon again but was unsuccessful when Birdon hit him in the chest with his brutal claws scratching his color timer, making him slam onto his back, cracking the ground, like it had in the movie. Taro, tried to get up, but he could barely move, his color timer had started to blink.

Uhura watched in horror, as Taro was begin brutally beaten by the abhorred creature. She started calling to him, not caring what the others thought. "Taro, get up! Please, get up! I know you can win! Please!" Uhura kept saying the same thing, not knowing whether he could hear her or not.

But, he actually heard everything. As he still struggled to get up, suddenly a large type beam came out of nowhere from the sky hitting Birdon directly in the back. The creature jumped from the sudden shock and growled in pain. Kirk got out his transmitter, "Scotty, did you just fire phasers from the ship"? said Kirk. Aye, Captain we figured ya needed help. Well, your instincts were right, prepare to fire again, Birdon still angered by the pain, stood over Taro and brought his foot down hard on his chest, with Taro gasping and grunting still not being able to get up. Uhura, was almost in tears at this time and before Birdon stomped on Taro for the second time, she tried calling to him again and said Taro, you can't die! I still haven't told you-, she stopped when Birdon stomped on Taros chest for the second time causing Taro to give a loud grunt of pain which made a tear go down Uhuras face. Uhura gathered her courage to try to finish that sentence. You mustn't die, Taro, because I still haven't told you that…that, I love you!

Now, just when Birdon was bringing his foot down for the third time it was suddenly stopped by Taro grabbing it and kept it from coming down on him, he then used all his strength and threw Birdon on his back with his little remaining energy, Taro slowing lifted himself off the ground and forced himself to stand. Birdon had already gotten to his feet and was about to shoot a fire ball to finish the Ultra when the same kind of beam from before shot from the sky and into Birdons side then two more shot him in the back that finally caused him to fall.

Taro, seeing his chance used all his power that he had left and shot a strium beam at the weakened Birdon that destroyed him. Just when everyone was about to yell for joy, Taro fell on his knees then landed face down and ceased to move with the light in his eyes fading.

Everyone seemed to freeze and couldn't remove their eyes from Ultra laying in the street. Uhura, feeling completely devastated, sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands, with uncontrollable tear streaming down her cheeks. she felt wretched and heartbroken.

Taro! said Ultraman Zoffy as he, Ultraman , and Ultra Seven as they came running up. Ultraman Zoffy, kneeled beside Taro and placed his hands on his motionless body with the others bowing their heads in sorrow.

Uhura, kept her face in her hands and on her knees until, they had taken away Taro's body. She just couldn't believe this had happened. She falls in love with a different species she never knew existed and once she realized it he sacrifices his life battling a monster and dies. Never knowing if he felt the same way that she felt about him.

Uhura, was pondering these thoughts when Captain Kirk approached. Lieutenant, it's time to go. "I'll be there in a minute", said Uhura not moving from her position, with grieve in her voice.

Kirk, walked to her side and held out his hand for her to take. Uhura just looked at it for a moment, but then took it standing to her feet. Another tear dripped down her face that she quickly wiped away. Kirk, wanted to do what he could to comfort her.

Page 34

It's going to be alright, Uhura. This is just something that happens, look on as God's will," said Kirk with sympathy. No Captain, this is not something that just happens. I finally find somebody who I love and before I can ask him if he feels the same he ends up suffering such a terrible fate. When I joined Star Fleet I knew there was a risk, but that was a risk I was willing to take for earth. I just feel guilty that I'm alive and he's not. He seemed like such a kind hearted person.

Uhura, the risk you were willing to take for earth is the same one which he took for his people and planet. He deserves respect and honor for that, for fighting unselfishly and for what he truly believes is worth fighting for and for that don't pity him. Uhura, realized what he was true and made her feel a little bit better; even though, still feeling very depressed turned to the Captain and said, "Thank you Captain."

The Captain gave her a small smile which she returned. The captain turned to leave with Uhura following close behind when Mebius ran up to them still in his ultra form, trying to catch them. Are you going now? Yes, Mebius our ship has been repaired so it's about time we started moving on. "Hopefully we'll meet again somday", said Mebius.

Page 35

Oh, and we're sorry for the loss of your friend out there, it was a terrible thing to have happened, uh well thank you but- Mebius was cut off by Zeros approach.

Hi, Mebius. Are these humans leaving? said Zero standing beside Mebius and crossing his arms. Yes, we were just leaving our regards for the loss of Ultraman Taro. The loss of – wait a minute didn't Mebius tell you? Tell us what? said McCoy. "Well, I was about to but then you came." said Mebius. "What are you guys talking about, what was it that you were going to tell us, said Kirk now confused. That Taro was able to be revived by Ultra Mother. What do you mean revived?"

And may I inquire who Ultra Mother is, Spock added. Why don't you have him tell you that himself said Zero while he moved off to the side to show Taro standing not far away in the picture of health.

Once she got over her moment of shock, Uhura dodged right at him throwing her arms around his neck with great delight and enthusiasm and buries her face in his chest. Taro stood stunned for a moment. He wasn't expecting this at all, but found that he was delighted by it as well and returned the same embrace. "Well , I see they didn't waste any time," said McCoy looking over the two.

Both of them stayed in the same position and just seem to tighten their embrace as if they were never going to separate.

"Uh, excuse me. Taro, hello!" Zero, shouted trying to get his attention.

"Mmm? Oh, Uh, right," Taro said finally releasing, Uhura. "It's time for your ship to leave."

Uhura, let go of Taro's neck and dropped her hands to her sides.

"I guess so," she said plainly, before turning away from him and walking torwards the others.

Taro, reached his hand out as if to stop her, but held himself back.

"I'll contact the ship and have Scotty beam us up," said Kirk opening his transmitter.

Zero, then walked up to Taro and said," are you really going to let her leave like that?"

"I have no choice," said Taro plainly.

The second Taro said that they were beginning to transport and before he knew it they were gone. He did the best he could to hide his feelings trying to look stern, but it seemed hopeless. Just by one look you could tell he was heartbroken.

Go already!, Zero, almost shouted.

What? Taro, was surprised by Zero's sudden words.

"Go after her and say what you need to say, while there's still time."

After taking less than a second of hesitation, Taro jumped to his senses and took off torwards the ship.

Meanwhile, the crew of the enterprise had already resumed their stations and were preparing to leave orbit, Uhura on the other hand wasn't ready at all and she just sat at the communications board feeling depressed. Then all of a sudden a bright light flashed in front of the ship, making everyone cover their eyes. Once the light it faded everyone could see a figure hovering in front of the ship, it was Ultraman Taro. This made Uhura jump right out of here seat. When he spoke it was loud enough for the entire ship to hear.

"Humans of the enterprise first I wish to show my gratitude for your assistance of the annihilation of, Birdon, I never could have defeated him without all your help and especially the help of, Uhura- I mean, Nyota. Who's caring heart alone saved me from distruction, and no matter what it takes, I will be sure to find you, because you can never separate love. So until next time."

And with saying that Taro was gone in a flash on his way back home and as Uhura watched the light fade away she whispered to herself," I promise we will meet again."

Taro, smiled to himself as he seemed to hear her. And some years later they did indeed meet again.

THE END


End file.
